Freedome
by Kajune
Summary: She once had a life that she was free in. Now she has another life. Which one should she choice?


Title : Freedome

Diclaimer : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

Today's a sunny day, and Ken is bored down to the very last second. Chikusa has himself occupied with a book, and Chrome has herself entertained by birds that fly in the sky.

Ken just wished he had something to do other then watch everyone else do something boring. He wanted to run around and see something fun outside.

When Mukuro heard his tiring groans from the other room, he came in to check on him. Once witnessing that his fellow follower was bored again, he got an idea.

"Ken, want to go check on some animals at the zoo?" He asked.

"Oh, do I!" Ken said in joyful and loud tone. This idea of Mukuro got the guy to run right outside to get ready. Surely Mukuro was willing to take him there. So Chikusa and Chrome stopped their activties and followed the 2 outside.

Once arriving at the zoo, Ken saw so many different types of animals. And the ones that pleased him the most were the Rinos. 2 males attacked each other almost to the death.

So he ran over to go check them out.

While Mukuro, Chikusa and Chrome slowly followed behind. As they walked, Chrome soon recalled how much she loved animals. How much she would give just so an animal could be happy. She even sacraficed her life for one. All these animals she walked passed soon reminded her of something. So, she thought about it.

*Flashback*

It was sunny day just like this one. Except it was a few years ago and it was a saturday. Many people came to the zoo and looked at many animals. Lots of kids wanted to pet them. Since they seem so cool. Some kids actually tried to climb over the fench to get a better look. But their perants stopped them from ever doing so. As animals were being looked at, one girl in a long white dress and white slippers danced within the middle of the zoo. She liked the feeling of being in a zoo with so many people loving the animals. Ahh...It warmed her heart. She soon stopped dancing when her eyes caught a camera staring right at her. She stood still with a sweet smile to do a pose.

"Stand still dear, I just want a photo of you in this dress." Spoke the woman holding the camera so delicately.

"Ok, mummy." The violet haired girl responded.

Soon, a light flashed, and the camera had a picture of the girl in it. The woman smilled happily and she went to join her husband in a view of an animal. After the photo, the girl continued to dance in circles. Feeling the cool breeze this sunny day have to give. Aww...She felt so free, so cared for, so, safe.

"Nagi! Come look at this! The mother is nursing her baby!!" Her mother called from afar. But loud enough for the happy girl to hear.

"Ok, mom!" She responded as she ran towards her perants. That was the last time she danced in the middle of a zoo. Infact, she never danced anywhere else again. But in the fields of her dream, while being watched by her savior, Rokudo Mukuro.

*End of Flashback*

Chrome thought deeply into the memories so much that she didn't realize that she was about to bump into Mukuro's back. Which she did. But not hard enough to cause any problem. Upon feeling Chrome bump into him. Mukuro stopped at his tracks at turned to face the girl who was shaking her head back to reality.

"Oya. Everything alright Chrome?" He asked as he turned 'round to face her.

"Hmm." She said as she nodded her head. Of course nothing was wronge. She was just, missing the time she danced freely as a happy girl.

After her response, Mukuro continued to walk with Chikusa, who had noticed her not looking at her path and ended up bumping into his boss' back. But for even for what just happened, Chrome still thought about her past.

Back then she was a happy young girl who had loving perants. Real organisams. And 2 eyes. Right now, she is a mist guardian of a mafia group, led by the 10th Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Along with being part of a gang that escaped an Italian Prison twice. She was a totally different person now.

But, because of the care she got from Mukuro, she really didn't mind. Whenever she asked to go somewhere, he would willingly take her out along with the other 2, if she wanted them to come. She even liked the kindness of her boss, who would always make sure that she was comftable with things that go on in the family. Including her relationships with the others. Chrome even liked witnessing the relationship the storm guardian had with the rain and the sky guardian. It was so lovely and peaceful. Sometimes she would admire how stronge the cloud guardian was, but he didn't care. So, she just admired him secretly.

In someways you could say that her life had gotten better since that day of the accident. She got more friends. More protection. More love. Yeah, Chrome was going to be fine. No need to linger onto the past she once had, as Nagi. A girl who was free in another world. Now, she in the world of the mafia, where freedome always counts on how many you have caring for you.

When Chrome got back to reality, she was shocked to see that Mukuro and Chikusa were far ahead. So, she ran after them! Eager to stay with them.

"Mukuro-Sama! Chikusa! Wait for me!!"

Upon hearing themselves being called. The 2 looked back to see Chrome running for them. Chikusa figured that she was finished day dreaming.

"Kufufu. Huring up and catch up my dear little Chrome." Mukuro said out loud, so that Chrome can here that he is definantly waiting for her.

"Ok!" Was her answer.

Soon, she would catch up with them, and then, they would catch up with Ken, and be together, like a family.

~End~


End file.
